Fuir la réalité
by Pamplelune d'Agrumes
Summary: Post-T5. Pendant les vacances d'été, suite à l'apparition officielle de Voldemort, Harry craque et fugue.


**Titre :** Fuir la réalité.

**Genre **: Sérieux, triste.

**Disclaimer :** L'univers de Harry Potter a été imaginé et écrit par J.K. Rowling. La poésie (_en italique_), par contre, est de moi, s'intitulant "Au-delà de".

**Note :** Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

* * *

**Fuir la réalité**

Le ciel était noir. Pas le noir du ciel de nuit. Non, c'était les nuages qui avaient envahi l'espace terrestre, habillés de noir. Noirs ténèbres. Ils envoyaient s'écraser sur les flots de terribles éclaires.

_L'air est si frai et glacial,_

_Il m'entoure de son pouvoir,_

_La fatigue de la congélation,_

_Je m'endors dans un autre monde._

En bas, Le vent soufflait avec une violence inouïe, entraînant avec lui la mer. Celle-ci se déchaînait contre les rochers, contre les pontons, créaient des rouleaux surpuissants qui terminaient leur course en se broyant sur les galées. L'eau glacée parcourait toute la longueur et toute la largeur de la plage, emportant tout sur son passage.

_Le monde des rêves,_

_Le monde des cauchemars,_

_On y rencontre des merveilles,_

_Mais aussi des lacs noirs._

Au loin, un jeune homme marchait à une longueur respectable des vagues dangereuses, pour sa sécurité. Dans sa tête remuaient de sombres pensées. Son visage ruisselait à cause de la pluie, mais des larmes demeuraient bien présentes. Du fait qu'il ne portait aucune protection contre les averses, il était trempé de la pointe de ses cheveux jusqu'au plus petit de ses orteils. Le froid avait pris possession de son corps, mais il ne le sentait pas. Il avait plus froid au fond de lui que dans son enveloppe charnelle. Il ne portait qu'un pull, avec en dessus un T-shirt, un Jean et des baskets. Ses vêtements étaient devenus lourds et ils se collaient sur sa peau. Ses cheveux noirs, normalement en bataille, se plaquaient de force, par la pluie, sur son visage. Le jeune homme marchait, hagard, sans savoir où il allait, laissant son instinct le guider.

_Peuplé de créatures magiques,_

_Avec une pointe de surnaturel,_

_Peuplé de créatures diaboliques,_

_Toujours la notion d'irréel._

Dans le monde des non sorciers, appelé Moldus, personne ne le connaissait, ne se retournait pour mieux le voir, ne chuchotait sur son passage. Il était un adolescent comme les autres et cela lui faisait du bien. Ce n'était pas le cas dans son monde, plus particulièrement dans son école. Là-bas, on le faisait passer pour un fou, un malade instable. Certaines personnes éprouvaient pour lui du dégoût, de la pitié et le haïssaient. D'autres l'admiraient et l'écoutaient mais depuis l'année dernière, elles se comptaient presque sur les dix doigts de ses deux mains. Le reste l'ignorait ou le considérait comme une personne normale, mais tout comme ces autres-là, elles n'étaient plus beaucoup. Harry leur en était reconnaissant, même s'ils étaient une minorité.

_C'est mon monde, celui que j'ai créé,_

_Par mon imagination d'enfant,_

_On y trouve toutes mes pensées,_

_(On me le dit) J'ai une imagination débordante._

Il voulait tellement être un adolescent comme les autres. Ne pas posséder cette cicatrice en forme d'éclair sur le front qui le faisait atrocement souffrir par moment. Il voulait être en compagnie de son parrain et de ses parents. Malheureusement, il n'eut pas la chance d'apprendre à les connaître, ou si peu pour Sirius. Non, il fallut qu'un sorcier, croyant à une stupide prophétie, vienne lui gâcher sa vie. Il avait tué d'abord son père, puis sa mère et enfin, il avait levé sa baguette vers lui. Il avait envoyé le dernier des Sortilèges Impardonnables en ricanant. Ce sort que jamais personne n'avait contré. Ce sort qui foudroyait tout être vivant sur son passage. Ce sort qui condamnait sa victime au repos éternel. Et bien non, ce sort ne l'avait pas atteint. Atteint, oui, mais il était toujours du monde des vivants. L'_Avada Kedavra_ avait juste laissé une fine cicatrice en forme d'éclair, prouvant que même si sa victime n'était pas morte, il laissait une trace de son passage. Un éclair. Comme la foudre. La foudre qui électrocutait et brûlait tout ce qu'elle rencontrait lorsqu'elle tombait. Harry ne devait sa survie qu'à sa mère, à son amour. Ce sentiment inconnu par le mage noir, par le sort au rayon vert. À cette barrière d'amour maternel, un amour profond d'une mère envers son fils, amplifié par le père qui avait rendu l'âme auparavant, espérant sauver la vie de sa femme et de son fils.

_Je reste dans mon enfance,_

_Dans mon esprit, tout danse,_

_C'est mon issue de secours,_

_Lorsque je sens que tout tourne._

Harry se demandait parfois pourquoi lui et pas un autre. L'autre aurait pu être Neville Londubat. Néanmoins, lui aussi avait perdu ses parents. Enfin, perdu n'était pas le mot exact, mais ils avaient subi bien pire que la mort. La torture sous le deuxième Sortilège Impardonnable, le Doloris, les avait rendus fous. Ils reconnaissaient à peine leur fils unique. Neville vivait avec sa grand-mère paternelle depuis qu'il était petit. Lui aussi avait été privé de l'amour de ses parents. Mais, au fond de lui, Harry savait bien qu'il souffrait de voir l'état actuel de ses parents. Le Survivant admirait Neville. Presque jamais il ne l'avait vu pleurer devant tout le monde. Ou alors, c'était pour des histoires qui ne valaient pas l'attention de la population. En pensant à son camarade, Harry ravalait presque toutes ses larmes et voulait prendre exemple sur lui.

_Rêves ou cauchemars ?_

_Les deux sont toujours là._

_Rêves ou réalité ?_

_Le deuxième est mon danger._

Mais il y avait des moments où il craquait. Des moments où il aurait voulu sauver les personnes qu'il aimait. Comme ce moment où Sirius était mort. Ce moment où son parrain était passé derrière ce voile mystérieux. Ce passage menant droit, pour un aller sans retour, vers la mort. Directement dans le royaume du Dieu de la mort. Il aurait voulu être là pour le retenir, le tenir dans ses bras, le protéger. Non, il était en arrière, au moment de sa chute et il avait été tenu par le meilleur ami de son parrain après être passé par-delà ce voile. Tout ce que voulait Remus était de le retenir, de le protéger de cette magie étrange et mortelle.

_Je suis dans les nuages,_

_Je voyage dans l'espace,_

_Mes rêves m'emmènent dans les étoiles,_

_Avec elles, je dors sous leurs regards._

Harry ne lui en voulait pas, ni à personne d'autre. Il s'en voulait à lui-même, de s'être fait manipulé comme une marionnette par Voldemort. Il culpabilisait d'avoir mis en danger ses amis qui lui faisaient confiance. Il s'en voulait d'avoir dérangé pour rien les membres de l'Ordre. Hermione lui avait bien expliqué qu'une personne qui avait eu les mêmes visions que lui en aurait tiré les mêmes conclusions et aurait fait la même chose. Il lui avait adressé un faible sourire, mais c'était tout. Il savait que ses amis le soutenaient. Harry s'était promis de les protéger, quel qu'en soit le prix à payer.

_Lorsque je me réveille, c'est un nouveau jour,_

_De nouvelles idées pour mes songes de toujours,_

_Mes pensées vont vagabonder,_

_Entre deux mondes oubliés._

Le Survivant avait fugué pour la deuxième fois de sa vie. Malgré les avertissements des membres de l'Ordre, son oncle et sa tante étaient aussi détestables que lors de ces dernières années. Ils voulaient lui faire subir la honte qu'ils eurent dans la gare, avec ces "gens étranges". Ils insultaient, implicitement et explicitement, sa famille, ses amis, sans l'oublier, bien sûr. Chaque jour qu'il passait, Harry culpabilisait plus qu'il ne l'était. En ayant assez, il avait quitté la maison de sa dernière famille vivante, même si la menace de Voldemort pesait sur lui. Il avait d'abord pris un bus jusqu'à son terminus, puis il avait marché sans s'arrêter, sans être interpellé, sans rencontrer une connaissance, sans se soucier de ses amis, les pensées dans le vague, voulant fuir la réalité.

_Laissez les mots se glisser,_

_Tout doucement sur le papier,_

_Laissez vos émotions vous guider,_

_Elles sont les raisons de vos pensées._

Un éclair s'effondra sur les flots déchaînés, puis retendit le bruit assourdissant, qui fit sursauter l'adolescent. Il était arrivé aux frontières de la ville. En bas, la plage s'arrêtait, laissant place aux rochers d'une taille gigantesque. Les vagues se brisaient sur eux, éclaboussant Harry, qui continua son chemin vers l'inconnu.

_Je marche sur un chemin tapi de fleurs,_

_Blanches, elles représentent l'innocence,_

_Ce sont elles qui me guérissent de mes pleurs,_

_J'en prends conscience, j'ai de la chance._

Lorsqu'il s'arrêta, Harry était épuisé. Il ne savait pas combien de temps était passé. Observant son environnement de plus près, il s'était perdu dans une forêt feuillue, il devait sans doute se trouver à quelques kilomètres d'une route. Il s'assit en grelottant contre un arbre. Il avait froid et chaud en même temps. Mais ce chaud et son souffle montraient qu'il avait de la fièvre. Il ne voulait pas utiliser la magie, sinon uniquement pour se défendre en cas d'attaque. Enfin, s'il était opérationnel.

_L'air froid est remplacé par son inverse,_

_C'est une multitude de couleurs chaudes qui se versent,_

_Un rêve remplace un cauchemar,_

_L'irréel remplace le bizarre._

Le jeune homme commença à somnoler quand il perçut vaguement des craquements. Lentement, il se redressa et, par réflexe, attrapa sa baguette. Un homme en robe apparut devant lui. Cette silhouette, il la reconnaissait parmi tant d'autres. D'ailleurs, Harry était étonné qu'ils ne l'avaient pas cherché et retrouvé avant. L'homme, devant lui, commença à lui hurler dessus, mais le fautif ne l'entendait pas. Il était fatigué et malade. Sa vue se troublait et il sentait ses forces l'abandonner. À bout, il s'effondra et sombra dans l'inconscience.

_Un chant aussi doux qu'une plume,_

_Fait apparaître la Lune,_

_Astre lunaire sympathique,_

_Tu réagis à la musique._

…

Lorsqu'il reprit contact avec la réalité, Harry sentait qu'il était dans un lit. Il avait chaud et avait du mal à faire le point. Il ouvrit les yeux. Sa vue était floue. Normal, il n'avait pas ses lunettes. Le Survivant n'avait pas la force de saisir ses lunettes se trouvant "je ne sais où", mais quelqu'un eut la bonne idée de les lui mettre sur le nez.

C'était beaucoup mieux, mais il distinguait toujours aussi mal.

Il sentait deux présences à côté de lui. Une se tenait devant lui et lui parlait. Le malade ne comprenait pas un mot de ce que lui disait son interlocuteur. Celui-ci s'en rendu compte et la pièce redevint calme. L'autre présence était un peu plus loin.

La vue d'Harry devint normale, même si son esprit était encore dans le vague, et il distingua les deux personnes. Celle qui parlait était Hermione, l'autre, assise, était son ancien professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, Remus Lupin, le même qui l'avait retrouvé dans cette forêt.

Harry perçut dans le regard de Lupin de l'inquiétude mais aussi de la bienveillance. Il se sentit en sécurité.

Harry ferma les yeux. Tous ces sentiments noirs s'étaient évaporés. Il se sentait en sécurité. Il savait que, dorénavant, il pouvait compter sur l'aide de ses amis.

Le Survivant plongea dans un sommeil réparateur.

Demain sera un nouveau jour.

…

_Veilles sur moi, sur mes rêves,_

_Comme les étoiles, je sais que tu rêves._

**Fin**

**

* * *

**

Edit le 05/04/2009 : Malgré les quelques fautes d'orthographe et de grammaires, j'adore cet OS. Au passage, je remercie de tout cœur **Ailes Ecarlates**, **Lily 9172** et **Pauline** pour leur review, merci beaucoup !


End file.
